villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dagur the Deranged
Dagur the Deranged is a major character in DreamWorks Dragons. He is the teenage chief of the Berserkers, serving as a supporting antagonist in Riders of Berk, the main antagonist of Defenders of Berk and a major antagonist turned anti-hero in Race to the Edge, and one of the archenemies of Hiccup. He was voiced by David Faustino. History ''Riders of Berk'' The Hairy Hooligan tribe are expecting an annual visit from the chief of the Berserkers, Oswald the Agreeable. But then, when the Berserker ships arrive at the island, it is shown that Dagur, Oswald the Agreeable's son, has become the new chief of the Berserkers, and is now given the new title — Dagur the Deranged. He came to Berk to renew the peace treaty between the Berserkers and the Hooligans. He spent most of the time insulting his father, and looking for dragons to kill. Later in the episode, when Barf and Belch bursts into the Great Hall, he led the Berserkers in catching them. Barf and Belch were brought to the arena so that Dagur and Stoick could kill them. Dagur was stopped by an "attack" staged by the other dragons, directed by their riders via hand signals. Dagur was forced to flee, but told Gobber to consider the treaty signed. ''Defenders of Berk'' Dagur returned in Defenders of Berk, this time as the main antagonist. In The Night and the Fury, the Dragon Riders were on Dragon Island on a training exercise to sharpen their stealth skills. Unfortunately, Dagur was also on the island with the goal of killing any dragon he encountered, and especially the Night Fury. Due to a twist of fate, he and Hiccup 'join forces' and Dagur even referred to Hiccup as his 'brother.' Though the Dragon Riders tried their best to hide their dragons and the fact that Berk actually trains them, Hiccup was forced to reveal the secret in order to save Toothless. This enrages Dagur, who sees this as a violation of the peace treaty. However, despite his advantage of strength and rage, Dagur is defeated by Hiccup's tactics, shield, and Toothless' plasma flames. He later swears revenge, but orders his men not to touch Hiccup and his dragon, stating that he was going to finish them himself. During the episodes View To A Skrill Part 1 and Part 2, Dagur and his Beserkers fight Hiccup and the Dragon Riders over a freshly-revived Skrill. Dagur's tribe later joins forces with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts in order to attack Berk. Dagur double-crosses Alvin, seemingly killing him and forcing the remaining Outcasts to swear loyalty to him. However, Dagur loses the Skrill to Hiccup and is now even more determined to destroy him and Toothless. In the 12th episode "The Flight Stuff", He has now fully gained control over the outcasts and their Island, merging his army with theirs and increasing his military might so that one day, his forces will be strong enough to attack berk. Meanwhile, the dragon riders come across Outcast Island and discover that the beserkers are building something, but they cannot find out what it truly is, but they think that it is nothing important and leave the island. Later Traider Yohan has returned from Outcast island and imforms Stoick that he overheard the berserkers talking about a new weapon, Stoick then tells Hiccup about this and he assumes that this weapon is what he and the other riders saw on Outcast island. When the dragon riders arrive on Outcast island they discover that this new weapon is just a large catapult that fires nets that capture both Gustav and Fankhook and Hiccup and Toothless. When Toothless is captured, Dagur attemps to kill him and Hiccup but his plans are foiled by Snotlout and Gustav and their dragons. The dragon riders leave Outcast island, and Dagur questions his own methods to why his plans never seem to work, Savage suggests that it is because of Dagur's execution attemps, Dagur agrees and pulls out his sword while Savage and his men cowardly move back. Dagur makes another appearance in the 17th episode "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes." This time, Dagur uses strategy in his attack by tricking Traider Yohan into bringing a load of scrap metal to put on the market on Berk, but he didn't know that the scrap pile was actually a Smothering Smokebreath nest, filled with hatchlings, throughout the course of two days, the Smokebreaths have stolen all of Berk's metal, including weapons, leaving berk vulnerable to an attack. Dagur launches a fleet of his ships to Berk intending to destroy berk (and make Hiccup kiss his boots). However the dragons riders have learned that they can control the smokebreaths and ruins Dagur's plans again by having the smokebreaths steal the metal that holds the ships together, the smokebreaths do so, and the ships fall apart, leaving Dagur and Savage floating on a wooden raft. Dagur pushes Savage off into the water and declares that it is not over, before having his helmet stolen by a Smokebreath. He mutters to Hiccup, you will kiss this boot and floats away. Dagur returns in Cast Out Part I with plans to capture Hiccup and the dragon riders. Together with his armada, he sneaks onto Berk and plants a dragon root in the academy. When the dragon riders (except Hiccup) tries to remove the dragon root and calm their dragons down, Dagur locks them in the academy, forcing Hiccup to surrender Toothless in exchange for his friends' freedom. However, Stoick and the villagers intervenes, leading to the first ever war between Berk and the Berserkers in the series. During the battle, Alvin intervenes, much to Dagur's surprise. When they ran out of luck, Savage suggests retreating, but Dagur, refusing to leave Berk empty-handed, captures a denfenseless Stoick as hostage in exchange for Toothless. He is last seen loading Stoick onto his ship. In Cast Out Part II, he has Savage deliver a message to Berk, Stoick for Toothless. When Toothless and Hiccup are captured, he decides to keep the dragon and make him the new symbol of the Beserkers, which would involve a lot of changes. He thought of renaming Toothless "Deathkiller," as his name didn't make any sense to him. When Alvin and Mildew release the Whispering Deaths, which causes the Outcast Arena to collapes, Dagur, his men and Toothless fall in. He tries to get on the dragon's back, but is quickly thrown off. Dagur then captures the mother Whispering Death, and when the Screaming Death shows up, Dagur threatens to kill her baby unless Hiccup gives him Toothless. Thankfully, Snotlout shows up and frees the Whispering Death. After the Screaming Death and the Whispering Deaths leave in peace, an angry Dagur tries to kill both Hiccup and Snotlout with his axe in revenge for foiling his plans. Fortunately, Alvin arrives to the rescue by punching out Dagur before grabbing him, hoping to get revenge on him for his betrayal. Realizing that he is now in big trouble, Dagur cowardly yells out for Hiccup to no avail. It is unknown what happened to Dagur afterwards, though it may seem that he would be subjected to a severe punishment by Alvin, who reclaims his control back in Outcast Island. Race to the Edge Dagur the Deranged}} Dagur returns in Race to the Edge and serves as the main, later supporting antagonist. About 3 years after his defeat by the Hairy Hooligans, the Outcasts, and the dragons, Dagur was imprisoned by Alvin, and is no longer chief of the Berserker tribe. Vorg and a few others Berserkers, including Savage, were imprisoned as well due to their loyalty. He eventually escaped and stole Johann's ship. He planned to steal the gold from Trader Johann to rebuild his army. He soon crosses paths with Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, with the former discovering the Dragon Eye. Dagur initially takes it from Hiccup, but the young Viking quickly manages to steal it back. Dagur still manages to get away with Johann's treasure. Dagur's men manage to salvage the traps from the Reaper, but Dagur was still after the Dragon Eye. Later, they captured Gustav Larson who agrees to help Dagur get it by having Hiccup trade for Gustav. The unofficial dragon rider takes Dagur to an island using the Dragon Eye, to get the treasure. However, this was a trick, with Hiccup's help to get the Dragon Eye back. Dagur drops it into a chasm, but Gustav and Hiccup are able to get it. It was revealed that before his imprisonment on Outcast Island, that Dagur wiped out Heather's village and her family. In a rage, she tried to kill him. Dagur immediately recognized Heather and proceed to capture her, but she and her dragon Windshear were saved by Hiccup. Dagur later planned to meet with another tribe to rig his ship with dragon proof catapults and winches, though the Dragon Riders were tipped off by Johann and set out to capture him. While Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins distracted Dagur, Heather and Astrid snuck aboard to take out his men. When defeated, Heather commanded Windshear to kill Dagur to avenge her family, only to be stopped by Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup explained too Heather that her horn, which her father gave to her, was a gift from Stoick to Oswald the Agreeable for his newborn daughter. This meant that Dagur was actually Heather's brother. He attempted to ask her to join but to no avail. Dagur then attacked Berk to lure the Dragon Riders out, then following them to find Dragon's Edge. In the process, however, he destroyed Astrid's home which inspired her to train an auxiliary team to protect Berk. The new riders assisted in defending Dragon's Edge from Dagur, forcing him to retreat. Dagur is revealed to have joined Ryker and the Dragon Hunters, and Heather has joined him as well.He, Ryker and Heather try to get Astrid to tell them where the Dragon Eye was. Dagur tried to convince Ryker to throw the riders overboard, but Heather suggests they use them as slaves for Viggo. Dagur confronts his sister for objecting his idea, which she replies she was protecting him. That it something when wrong, Ryker would be blamed and not Dagur. Hiccup and Snotlout soon arrive and manage to free the other riders. Dagur and Ryker appeared when they planned to kidnap Hiccup and use him find the islands the Dragon Eye had led the riders to. Once they had Hiccup, they began to sail out However, Barf & Belch witnessed Hiccup's abduction and set out to rescue him. They also sent out their distress signal to call the other riders. Dagur was about to fire multiple arrows using a large crossbow, but was blown up by the Zippleback. The hunters managed to capture Barf & Belch, but were saved by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The Dragon Riders continued to attack the ship, forcing the hunters to retreat. Dagur was then sent on a wild goose chase by Heather to find a second Dragon Eye. Dagur, alongside Heather, Ryker and their fleet, then attacked Dragon's Edge. Dagur then questioned Ruffnut about the Edge's defense. Despite Ruffnut's false claims, Dagur continued to try to get in Dragon's Edge to steal the Dragon Eye. After several failed attempts, Dagur realized he hadn't seen Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, or their dragons. This meant they did fall for the Hunters trick by luring Johann to an island that was home to dragon that had been attacked by the Hunters, and split up. Dagur faced off against Astrid, but was quickly overpowered by her. Hiccup and the other Riders soon arrived, along with the herd of wild dragons to protect the Edge. Dagur managed to escape with Heather and the Hunters. During one of their runs, the Dragon Hunters spotted a storm, which Dagur immediately recognized as the Frozen Skrill from 3 years earlier. Determined to get it back, Dagur tells the Hunters to head towards the flashes. He was surprised that Hiccup actually brought the Skrill to them, but returned his attention back to capturing it. After taking the Skrill down with the Dragon Root arrows, Hiccup tries to grab the dragon away, but is cut off, thus returning the Skrill back in Dagur's hands. The Dragon Hunters later landed on an island to rest, while placing the Skrill in water so he couldn't shoot lightning. Knowing Hiccup would come back for the dragon, Dagur and Ryker soon captured the Dragon Riders as well. However, Hiccup manages to get to Toothless, who in turn frees the Skrill. Once free, the Skrill attacks Dagur and the Dragon Hunters, forcing them to run. After another failed fight against the Dragon Riders, Ryker begins to suspect Heather is giving them information. However, Dagur defends his sister and threatens Ryker if he tried to hurt her. Ryker is soon given information that it time to meet up with Viggo. Heather asks Dagur what he knows of the Dragon Hunters' leader. He describes him as being the opposite of Ryker, svelte and smart, even more so than himself, which he doesn't quite believe; and that he loves the art of the kill. Dagur also tells Heather that Ryker is even afraid of Viggo, despite being the older brother. Dagur soon drops the subject and hugs Heather, happy that the two of them are together after so many years. Dagur joined Ryker and the Dragon Hunters in capturing the Flightmare. When it is revealed Heather was a traitor, Dagur was tasked with locking her up. Heather tries to reason with her brother that they should not turn on each other. This causes Dagur to viscously question Heather about her family values when she had tried to kill him before. Heather remiss him that she didn't know he was her brother at the time, and that he destroyed her island. Seeing Heather's point, he asks if she was still mad about that. When she didn't respond, Dagur locks her up, telling her that the only one he can trust is himself. Later on, Dagur plays Maces & Talons with Viggo, using their men. While Dagur gains the upper hand, Viggo still beats him, showing his readiness to make sacrifices. After the Dragon Riders being their attack, Viggo sends Dagur off to take care of Heather. Before he does, Dagur asks Ryker why he puts up Viggo. The hunter replies that even though Viggo gets to him, he's still his brother, leaving Dagur alone to think. Dagur and two Hunters later take Heather away. However, the two men notice something is off, just before Dagur bashes their heads together, knocking them out. He then takes out his axe and uses it to free Heather from her shackles, and whistles for Windshear. Dagur then leaves, but not before looking back at his sister. Eventually, after Heather's reveal and her disappearance, Dagur goes looking for his sister and finds himself on an island alone where he thinks and begins changing allegiance. When Hiccup and Toothless get hit by the Dragon Hunter's dragon root arrows, they crash land on the same island. Hiccup hides Toothless in a cave and goes out to draw the Hunters away and buy the duo a little time. As he does so, Dagur ambushes the Dragon Hunters one by one until he finally reveals himself to be their savior. Hiccup doesn't believe what he says and even attacks Dagur in an attempt to protect Toothless. It takes a lot of convincing from the former Berserker chief to gain enough trust to lead Hiccup into a safe cave near a waterfall. As they go Hiccup is still unsure of Dagur's newfound allegiance and gets nervous when Dagur pulls out a knife and throws it past his head. It is only when the knife unsets a dragon trap that he calms down, but only slightly. On the trail there, it is very slippery and Hiccup and Dagur both almost fall into the waters below. Dagur apologizes for his lack of thought to warn Hiccup of the danger beforehand. Once in the cave Dagur takes the liberty of making Toothless as comfortable as possible, giving him a pillow, as he explains to Hiccup why he was helping him out. He even tells Hiccup of the antidote to cure the symptoms of the dragon root arrows. He throws Hiccup a sword before they go out in search of the ingredients. As they gather the needed items, they come across a camouflaged Changewing and Dagur whistles into his hands as it begins an attack. The dragon immediately calms down and leaves. They soon come to a large rock that has the final ingredient on the top, a purple oleander. Hiccup climbs up as the Dragon Hunters prepare an ambush. Dagur easily takes them out and holds a mace above a knocked out Hunter before dropping it to the ground as evidence of his change. Once Hiccup makes it down he pushes him out of the way of an arrow, getting hit himself. Hiccup takes Dagur back to the cave and even gives him a sling to hold his arm. Once the antidote is finished Hiccup gives it to Toothless. Not a moment later, the dragon is in a fit of spasms and roars before dropping to the ground. Hiccup blames Dagur for hurting his dragon and pushes both of them out of the cave and into a river. Once they reach the shore, the Dragon Hunters have them surrounded and held them captive for information on the whereabouts of Toothless. When a Hunter threatens to brand Hiccup, Dagur makes an escape attempt but leaves Hiccup behind. Once gone, Dagur pauses for a moment, but continues towards the cave where Toothless is hiding. Before anything bad can happen to Hiccup, Toothless attacks the Hunters, with the help of Dagur riding on his back. Once defeated Dagur reunites Hiccup and Toothless, cuts Hiccups ropes, and they part ways. At the end of To Heather or Not to Heather, Dagur sends a letter to the Riders asking for help to find his sister, unaware that Heather is with them. They decide to keep her location a secret from Dagur. Dagur soon finds his way to Dragon's Edge and surprises Hiccup in his hut. Dagur pleas with Hiccup to teach him how to ride dragons so he can find Heather. Hiccup finally agrees, telling Dagur to camp out on the far side of the island, as well as try to keep Heather, and the others, from knowing her brother is there. The next morning, Hiccup introduces Dagur to his dragon, Shattermaster, a green Gronckle. He begins training him to ride until Dagur and his dragon crash on top of Hiccup and Toothless, ruining his leg. Hiccup takes Shattermaster to his hut to get a spare, leaving Toothless with Dagur, who decides to ride on Toothless to pass the time. He crashes and is surrounded by Astrid, Fishlegs and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They surround him thinking he had hurt Hiccup until the young Viking shows up on the scene explaining what had happened. Eventually the gang trusts Dagur enough, each taking a turn teaching him how to ride showing him new tricks and improving his bond with Shattermaster. When Snotlout and Heather come back from checking out their target for their next attack, Heather attacks Dagur with a punch and blames Hiccup for helping her mortal enemy. Dagur eventually walks out on the verge of tears until he comes across the gang's battle plan. He tells them it was a trap before they lock him in a cell. They saddle up the next day seeing Dagur has been broken out by his dragon. They follow on his trail and watch him attack the ships, full knowledge of their trap. Dagur takes out two knives and flies into the smoke. We see his sinking dagger and Astrid confirms to Hiccup that Dagur is gone. Before he left, Dagur left a note for Heather saying he didn't want Hiccup flying her into a trap, he never killed their father, and that he was sorry for everything he had done. Dagur was changed by his sister, and was a hero till the very end, even if the time was short lived and no one put trust into him. Dagur is revealed to be alive, and will return in Season 4 of Race to the Edge. Gallery Images 115-dagur.png|Dgaur in Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk Dagur_The_Night_and_the_Fury.png Dagur's_obsession.jpg tumblr_n94feuVYnJ1rt3qnro1_500.gif|Dagur's maniacal laugh And_i_will_have_it....png|Dagur's evil grin Dagur_Vs._Hiccup.jpg|Dagur furious with Hiccup for lying to him Tumblr_n9e8knlRjW1t9k596o5_1280.png Dagur_season_3_lighter.png|Dagur in Race to the Edge Dagur_Race_to_the_Edge.png Dagur_on_Reaper.jpg Team_Astrid155.jpg|Dagur vs Astrid Dragons-RaceToTheEdgeS2-2.jpg|Dagur with Ryker and Heather Videos Dagur's Enemy Dragons Defenders of Berk Cartoon Network-1|Dagur learns the truth Alvin vs dagur Defenders of Berk Shocking Defeat Dreamworks Dragons Cartoon Network|Dagur’s defeat in “Time to Skrill, Part 2” Hiccup's Plan Dragons Defenders of Berk Cartoon Networku-0|Dagur holds Hiccup and Toothless hostage Screaming Death's Mommy Dragons Defenders of Berk Cartoon Network|Dagur’s defeat Race to the Edge—Dagur is Lost|Dagur saves Hiccup Dagur death R I P dagger the deranged|Dagur’s supposed sacrifice Dragons Race Of The Edge - SEASON 6 FINAL ENDING|Dagur weds Mala Trivia *He looks superficially like the Norse god Loki. *In "The Night and the Fury," Dagur mentions he has a sister, which is later revealed to be Heather. *His name means "day" in Norse. *Dagur and Alvin are the only two human antagonists of the entire ''How to Train Your Dragon ''franchise to still be alive. This is likley due to their redemption. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vikings Category:Teenagers Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Poachers Category:Right-Hand Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Redeemed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Comedy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Siblings Category:Protective Category:Chaotic Evil